trpgkoreafandomcom-20200216-history
D20 SRD 주문들
개요 D20에서 사용가능한 몬스터들의 목록들이며 몬스터 스펙을 작성할시 던전 앤 드래곤 시리즈/주문 데이터표에 틀을 복사해 사용해주세요. 주문 (A) * 애시드 애로우/산성 화살(Acid Arrow) * Acid Fog * Acid Splash * Aid * Air Walk * Alarm * Align Weapon * Alter Self * Analyze Dweomer * Animal Growth * Animal Messenger * Animal Shapes * Animal Trance * Animate Dead * Animate Objects * Animate Plants * Animate Rope * Antilife Shell * Antimagic Field * Antipathy * Antiplant Shell * Arcane Eye * Arcane Lock * Arcane Mark * Arcane Sight * Arcane Sight, Greater * Astral Projection * Atonement * Augury * Awaken 주문 (B) * Baleful Polymorph * Bane * Banishment * Barkskin * Bear’s Endurance * Bear’s Endurance, Mass * Bestow Curse * Binding * Black Tentacles * Blade Barrier * Blasphemy * Bless * Bless Water * Bless Weapon * Blight * Blindness/Deafness * Blink * Blur * Break Enchantment * Bull’s Strength * Bull’s Strength, Mass * Burning Hands 주문 © * Call Lightning * Call Lightning Storm * Calm Animals * Calm Emotions * Cat’s Grace * Cat’s Grace, Mass * Cause Fear * Chain Lightning * Changestaff * Chaos Hammer * Charm Animal * Charm Monster * Charm Monster, Mass * Charm Person * Chill Metal * Chill Touch * Circle of Death * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance * Clenched Fist * Cloak of Chaos * Clone * Cloudkill * Color Spray * Command * Command, Greater * Command Plants * Command Undead * Commune * Commune with Nature * Comprehend Languages * Cone of Cold * Confusion * Confusion, Lesser * Consecrate * Contact Other Plane * Contagion * Contingency * Continual Flame * Control Plants * Control Undead * Control Water * Control Weather * Control Winds * Create Food and Water * Create Greater Undead * Create Undead * Create Water * Creeping Doom * Crushing Despair * Crushing Hand * Cure Critical Wounds * Cure Critical Wounds, Mass * Cure Light Wounds * Cure Light Wounds, Mass * Cure Minor Wounds * Cure Moderate Wounds * Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass * Cure Serious Wounds * Cure Serious Wounds, Mass * Curse Water 주문 (D) * Dancing Lights * Darkness * Darkvision * Daylight * Daze * Daze Monster * Death Knell * Death Ward * Deathwatch * Deep Slumber * Deeper Darkness * Delay Poison * Delayed Blast Fireball * Demand * Desecrate * Destruction * Detect Animals or Plants * Detect Chaos * Detect Evil * Detect Good * Detect Law * Detect Magic * Detect Poison * Detect Scrying * Detect Secret Doors * Detect Snares and Pits * Detect Thoughts * Detect Undead * Dictum * Dimension Door * Dimensional Anchor * Dimensional Lock * Diminish Plants * Discern Lies * Discern Location * Disguise Self * Disintegrate * Dismissal * Dispel Chaos * Dispel Evil * Dispel Good * Dispel Law * Dispel Magic * Dispel Magic, Greater * Displacement * Disrupt Undead * Disrupting Weapon * Divination * Divine Favor * Divine Power * Dominate Animal * Dominate Monster * Dominate Person * Doom * Dream 주문 (E) * Eagle’s Splendor * Eagle’s Splendor, Mass * Earthquake * Elemental Swarm * Endure Elements * Energy Drain * Enervation * Enlarge Person * Enlarge Person, Mass * Entangle * Enthrall * Entropic Shield * Erase * Ethereal Jaunt * Etherealness * Expeditious Retreat * Explosive Runes * Eyebite 주문 (F) * Fabricate * Faerie Fire * False Life * False Vision * Fear * Feather Fall * Feeblemind * Find the Path * Find Traps * Finger of Death * Fire Seeds * Fire Shield * Fire Storm * Fire Trap * Fireball * Flame Arrow * Flame Blade * Flame Strike * Flaming Sphere * Flare * Flesh to Stone * Fly * Floating Disk * Fog Cloud * Forbiddance * Forcecage * Forceful Hand * Foresight * Fox’s Cunning * Fox’s Cunning, Mass * Freedom * Freedom of Movement * Freezing Sphere 주문 (G) * Gaseous Form * Gate * Geas/Quest * Geas, Lesser * Gentle Repose * Ghost Sound * Ghoul Touch * Giant Vermin * Glibness * Glitterdust * Globe of Invulnerability * Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser * Glyph of Warding * Glyph of Warding, Greater * Goodberry * Good Hope * Grasping Hand * Grease * Greater (Spell Name) * Guards and Wards * Guidance * Gust of Wind 주문 (H) * Hallow * Hallucinatory Terrain * Halt Undead * Harm * Haste * Heal * Heal, Mass * Heal Mount * Heat Metal * Helping Hand * Heroes’ Feast * Heroism * Heroism, Greater * Hide from Animals * Hide from Undead * Hideous Laughter * Hold Animal * Hold Monster * Hold Monster, Mass * Hold Person * Hold Person, Mass * Hold Portal * Holy Aura * Holy Smite * Holy Sword * Holy Word * Horrid Wilting * Hypnotic Pattern * Hypnotism 주문 (I) * Ice Storm * Identify * Illusory Script * Illusory Wall * Imbue with Spell Ability * Implosion * Imprisonment * Incendiary Cloud * Inflict Critical Wounds * Inflict Critical Wounds, Mass * Inflict Light Wounds * Inflict Light Wounds, Mass * Inflict Minor Wounds * Inflict Moderate Wounds * Inflict Moderate Wounds, Mass * Inflict Serious Wounds * Inflict Serious Wounds, Mass * Insanity * Insect Plague * Instant Summons * Interposing Hand * Invisibility * Invisibility, Greater * Invisibility, Mass * Invisibility Purge * Invisibility Sphere * Iron Body * Ironwood * Irresistible Dance 주문 (J) * Jump 주문 (K) * Keen Edge * Knock * Know Direction 주문 (L) * Legend Lore * Lesser (Spell Name) * Levitate * Light * Lightning Bolt * Limited Wish * Liveoak * Locate Creature * Locate Object * Longstrider * Lullaby 주문 (M) * 매이지 아머/마법사 갑옷(Mage Armor) * Mage Hand * Mage’s Disjunction * Mage’s Faithful Hound * Mage’s Lucubration * Mage’s Magnificent Mansion * Mage’s Private Sanctum * Mage’s Sword * Magic Aura * Magic Circle against Chaos * Magic Circle against Evil * Magic Circle against Good * Magic Circle against Law * Magic Fang * Magic Fang, Greater * Magic Jar * 매직 미사일/마법 화살(Magic Missile) * Magic Mouth * Magic Stone * Magic Vestment * Magic Weapon * Magic Weapon, Greater * Major Creation * Major Image * Make Whole * Mark of Justice * Mass (Spell Name) * 메이즈/미로(Maze) * Meld into Stone * Mending * Message * Meteor Swarm * Mind Blank * Mind Fog * Minor Creation * Minor Image * Miracle * Mirage Arcana * Mirror Image * Misdirection * Mislead * Mnemonic Enhancer * Modify Memory * Moment of Prescience * Mount * Move Earth 주문 (N) * Neutralize Poison * Nightmare * Nondetection 주문 (O) * Obscure Object * Obscuring Mist * Open/Close * Order’s Wrath * Overland Flight * Owl’s Wisdom * Owl’s Wisdom, Mass 주문 (P) * Passwall * Pass without Trace * Permanency * Permanent Image * Persistent Image * Phantasmal Killer * Phantom Steed * Phantom Trap * Phase Door * Planar Ally * Planar Ally, Greater * Planar Ally, Lesser * Planar Binding * Planar Binding, Greater * Planar Binding, Lesser * Plane Shift * Plant Growth * Poison * Polar Ray * Polymorph * Polymorph Any Object * Power Word Blind * Power Word Kill * Power Word Stun * Prayer * Prestidigitation * Prismatic Sphere * Prismatic Spray * Prismatic Wall * Produce Flame * Programmed Image * Project Image * Protection from Arrows * Protection from Chaos * Protection from Energy * Protection from Evil * Protection from Good * Protection from Law * Protection from Spells * Prying Eyes * Prying Eyes, Greater * Purify Food and Drink * Pyrotechnics 주문 (Q) * Quench 주문 ® * Rage * Rainbow Pattern * Raise Dead * Ray of Enfeeblement * Ray of Exhaustion * Ray of Frost * Read Magic * Reduce Animal * Reduce Person * Reduce Person, Mass * Refuge * Regenerate * Reincarnate * Remove Blindness/Deafness * Remove Curse * Remove Disease * Remove Fear * Remove Paralysis * Repel Metal or Stone * Repel Vermin * Repel Wood * Repulsion * Resilient Sphere * Resistance * Resist Energy * Restoration * Restoration, Greater * Restoration, Lesser * Resurrection * Reverse Gravity * Righteous Might * Rope Trick * Rusting Grasp 주문 (S) * Sanctuary * Scare * Scintillating Pattern * Scorching Ray * Screen * Scrying * Scrying, Greater * Sculpt Sound * Searing Light * Secret Chest * Secret Page * Secure Shelter * See Invisibility * Seeming * Sending * Sepia Snake Sigil * Sequester * Shades * Shadow Conjuration * Shadow Conjuration, Greater * Shadow Evocation * Shadow Evocation, Greater * Shadow Walk * Shambler * Shapechange * Shatter * Shield * Shield of Faith * Shield of Law * Shield Other * Shillelagh * Shocking Grasp * Shout * Shout, Greater * Shrink Item * Silence * Silent Image * Simulacrum * Slay Living * Sleep * Sleet Storm * Slow * Snare * Soften Earth and Stone * Solid Fog * Song of Discord * Soul Bind * Sound Burst * Speak with Animals * Speak with Dead * Speak with Plants * Spectral Hand * Spell Immunity * Spell Immunity, Greater * Spell Resistance * Spellstaff * Spell Turning * Spider Climb * Spike Growth * Spike Stones * Spiritual Weapon * Statue * Status * Stinking Cloud * Stone Shape * Stoneskin * Stone Tell * Stone to Flesh * Storm of Vengeance * Suggestion * Suggestion, Mass * Summon Instrument * Summon Monster I * Summon Monster II * Summon Monster III * Summon Monster IV * Summon Monster V * Summon Monster VI * Summon Monster VII * Summon Monster VIII * Summon Monster IX * Summon Nature’s Ally I * Summon Nature’s Ally II * Summon Nature’s Ally III * Summon Nature’s Ally IV * Summon Nature’s Ally V * Summon Nature’s Ally VI * Summon Nature’s Ally VII * Summon Nature’s Ally VIII * Summon Nature’s Ally IX * Summon Swarm * Sunbeam * Sunburst * Symbol of Death * Symbol of Fear * Symbol of Insanity * Symbol of Pain * Symbol of Persuasion * Symbol of Sleep * Symbol of Stunning * Symbol of Weakness * Sympathetic Vibration * Sympathy 주문 (T) * Telekinesis * Telekinetic Sphere * Telepathic Bond * Teleport * Teleport Object * Teleport, Greater * Teleportation Circle * Temporal Stasis * Time Stop * Tiny Hut * Tongues * Touch of Fatigue * Touch of Idiocy * Transformation * Transmute Metal to Wood * Transmute Mud to Rock * Transmute Rock to Mud * Transport via Plants * Trap the Soul * Tree Shape * Tree Stride * True Resurrection * True Seeing * True Strike 주문 (U) * Undeath to Death * Undetectable Alignment * Unhallow * Unholy Aura * Unholy Blight * Unseen Servant 주문 (V) * Vampiric Touch * Veil * Ventriloquism * Virtue * Vision 주문 (W) * Wail of the Banshee * Wall of Fire * Wall of Force * Wall of Ice * Wall of Iron * Wall of Stone * Wall of Thorns * Warp Wood * Water Breathing * Water Walk * Waves of Exhaustion * Waves of Fatigue * Web * Weird * Whirlwind * Whispering Wind * Wind Walk * Wind Wall * Wish * Wood Shape * Word of Chaos * Word of Recall 주문 (Z) * Zone of Silence * Zone of Truth 출처 * D20 SRD 3.5 주문들